


Pointy Sticks

by violet_quill



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sliders
Genre: Crossover, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-28
Updated: 2010-11-28
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_quill/pseuds/violet_quill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn and the rest of the sliders pop into two universes in quick succession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pointy Sticks

It's always a pleasant surprise to find that San Francisco is still there when we arrive. This time, in fact, it appears relatively standard. No one comments on this; we've learned not to get our hopes up.

I look down. I don't understand how Arturo always manages to land on his ass after every slide.

"I'm fine, my boy!" he bellows to the kid who is helping him to his feet, and I wonder if we landed on top of him. These things are always difficult to explain.

"We were... hang gliding, you see, and fell..." Wade begins, biting her lip and doing an awful job lying, which she always does. I take a deep breath with the intention of rescuing her when I notice the amused look on the boy's face.

"You don't have to make things up for _me_ ," he says, words laced with accent.

"Great," Rembrandt mutters under his breath. "Another world run by the damn British."

"I'm Harry," the boy adds, sticking out his hand. He sounds as if he's about to add a last name and then changes his mind. "My friends and I are here on holiday. They're just over there, looking at the..." His eyes dart back to Arturo, who is wiping the grass stains off his pants. "You should be more careful, you know, Apparating so violently like that. You could have splinched yourselves."

"Apparating?" Wade blurts.

Harry looks confused. "Um, you are..." Suddenly his eyes grow wide. "Oh, _bollocks_ , you're not Muggles are you? I - I just assumed..." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a well-polished stick.

"Hey, is that a magic wand?" Rembrandt's eyes light up, and the boy's face falls.

Before any of us could react further, another boy and a girl roughly Harry's age hurry up to us. "Who are your friends?" the new boy asks, taking a lick of an ice cream cone.

"I'm not sure," Harry says, and the girl's eyes widen when she sees him holding the stick.

"Harry!" she gasps. "Aren't they Mug - I mean..."

"I don't know!" he wails. "They just appeared out of nowhere; I thought they Apparated but apparently they didn't, and I was going to do a memory charm..."

"You can't just go around throwing memory charms while we're on holiday," the boy pipes in. "We're not allowed to do magic outside of school; you know that."

"Magic?" Arturo leans down, suddenly quite an ominous presence over the teenagers. "Now, listen here..."

I pull the timer out of my pocket and flip it open. "Um, guys?" I offer. "We've got three minutes."

"Three minutes!" Wade's shoulders slump. "But there's _magic_ on this world!"

"C'mon," Rembrandt prods, grinning at the red-haired boy. "Show us some magic. Please? We're only here for three more minutes..."

"I don't understand what's going on here," the girl huffs, putting her hands on her hips. "Are you Wizards or not?"

"Technically... not," I admit. "But we're definitely not your average..."

"Ron, you _cannot_ show them magic!" she suddenly shrieks, glaring at the red-haired boy, who has also pulled out a stick.

"Oh, c'mon. We're in America. We can say we got mugged in the park or something and had to fight for our lives." He pushes up his sleeves, and points his stick at a large rock sitting at his feet. "Wingardium Lev - "

"Sorry!" I interrupt, pointing the timer at the air above the rock. "But it's time for us to fly!"

"No, no, it's time for the rock to fly..." the boy protests.

"But I wanted to see magic!" Wade whines as soon as the vortex opens.

"Wow," Harry says, staring at the vortex. "That's bloody brilliant."

We don't hear what else they're saying as we all leap into the slide, and as soon as we land - concrete, this time, much to Arturo's dismay - Wade is whining again about how she didn't get to see magic.

"When we get home I'll take you to see David Copperfield," I snort, clicking open the timer and seeing that, wherever we are, we're here for almost two days.

She doesn't have a chance to complain further, because a blonde woman with a ponytail and tight pants suddenly runs straight into us. She's carrying a stick, though this one is wider at the top and pointier than Harry's was.

"Damn!" she hisses, looking at us and straightening her jacket. "Do you want to get yourselves killed? I'm chasing vamp - um, muggers, and you guys are standing around like you're waiting for the bus!"

We just nod dumbly and watch her go.

"She's cute," Rembrandt says. "I hope she gets the muggers."


End file.
